live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
JFK (1991)
JFK is a 1991 American political thriller film directed by Oliver Stone. The film was adapted from the books On the Trail of the Assassins by Jim Garrison and Crossfire: The Plot That Killed Kennedy by Jim Marrs. The film stars: Kevin Costner, Kevin Bacon, Tommy Lee Jones, Laurie Metcalf, Gary Oldman, Beata Pozniak, Michael Rooker, Jay O. Sanders and Sissy Spacek. The film co-stars: Brian Doyle-Murray, Gary Grubbs, Wayne Knight, Jo Anderson, Vincent D'Onofrio, Pruitt Taylor Vince. Starring *Kevin Costner - Jim Garrison *Kevin Bacon - Willie O'Keefe *Tommy Lee Jones - Clay Shaw *Laurie Metcalf - Susie Cox *Gary Oldman - Lee Harvey Oswald *Beata Pozniak - Marina Oswald *Michael Rooker - Bill Broussard *Jay O. Sanders - Lou Ivon *and Sissy Spacek - Liz Garrison *Brian Doyle-Murray - Jack Ruby *Gary Grubbs - Al Oser *Wayne Knight - Numa Bertel *Jo Anderson - Julia Ann Mercer *Vincent D'Onofrio - Bill Newman *Pruitt Taylor Vince - Lee Bowers 'Cast' *Rose Cheramie - Sally Kirkland *Doctor - Gary Taggart *Epileptic - Anthony Ramirez *Zapruder - Ray LePere *John F. Kennedy - Double - Steve Reed *Jackie Kennedy - Double - Jodi Farber *Nellie Connally - Double - Columbia DuBose *Gov. Connally - Double - Randy Means *Plaza Witness#1 - E.J. Morris *Plaza Witness#2 - Cheryl Penland *Plaza Witness#3 - Jim Gough *Angry Bar Patron - Perry R. Russo *TV Newsman#1 - Mike Longman *Guy Bannister - Edward Asner *Jack Martin - Jack Lemmon *Banister's Secretary - Ann Strub *Mattie - Pat Perkins *Bill Williams - Gary Carter *L.B.J. - Tom Howard *L.B.J. Voice - John William Galt *David Ferrie - Joe Pesci *FBI Spokesman - Ron Jackson *Senator Long - Walter Matthau *Jasper Garrison - Sean Stone *Virginia Garrison - Amy Long *Snapper Garrison - Scott Krueger *Elizabeth Garrison - Allison Pratt Davis *Sgt. Harkness - Red Mitchell *Hobo#1 - Ronald von Klaussen *Hobo#2 - John S. Davies *Hobo#3 - Michael Ozag *Carlos Bringuier - Tony Plana *Leopoldo - Tomas Milian *Angelo - Raul Aranas *Dean Andrews - John Candy *Prison Guard - John C. Martin *Maitre d' - Henri Alciatore *George DeMohrenschildt - Willem Oltmans *Janet Williams - Gail Cronauer *Bill Williams - Gary Carter *Earlene Roberts - Roxie M. Frnka *J.C. Price - Zeke Mills *Sam Holland - James N. Harrell *Dodd - Ray Redd *Jean Hill - Ellen McElduff *Mary Moorman - Sally Nystuen *Mercer Interrogators - Marco Perella, Edwin Neal *FBI Agent#1 with Hill - Spain Logue *FBI Agent#2 with Hill - Darryl Cox *Hill Interrogator - T.J. Kennedy *Beverly Oliver - Lolita Davidovitch *Stripper - Carolina McCullough *Earl Warren - Jim Garrison *Mobster with Broussard - J.J. Johnston *Oswald Imposter - Frank Whaley *Bolton Ford Dealer - R Bruce Elliott *Man at Firing Range - Barry Chambers *Sylvia Odio - Linda Flores Wade *Will Fritz - William Larsen *TV Newsman#2 - Alec Gifford *French Reporter - Eric A. Vicini *Russian Reporter - Michael Gurievsky *British Reporter - Caroline Crosthwaite-Eyre *Garrison Receptionist - Helen Miller *Garrison's Secretary - Maria Mason *D.A. Staff - Agnes Aurelio *Coroner - Harold Herthum *FBI Agent - Frank - Wayne Tippit *X - Donald Sutherland *General Y - Dale Dye *Colonel Reich - Norman Davis *Man with Umbrella - Errol McLendon *General Lemnitzer - John Seitz *Board Room Men - Bruce Gelb, Jerry Douglas, Ryan MacDonald, Duane Grey *White House Men - George Robertson, Baxter Harris, Alex Rodzi Rodine, Sam Stoneburner *Officer Habighorst - Odin K. Langford *TV Newsman#3 - Bob Gunton *John Chancler - Nathan Scott *Miguel Torres - Jorge Fernandez *Jerry Johnson - John Larroquette *Jerry Johnson Sidekick - George Kelly *Stage Manager - Doug Jackson *F.B.I. Agent at Airport - Murray Stokes *Samuel - Victor Kempster *Airport Police Sergeant - John St. Paul *Irvin F. Dymond - Roy Barnitt *Bailiff - Alvin Spicuzza *Judge Haggerty - John Finnegan *Clinton Witness - Carolyn T. Wright *Clinton Sheriff - Henry Tull III *Vernon Bundy - Walter Breaux *James Teague - Michael Skipper *Mr. Goldberg (Spiesel) - Ron Rifkin *FBI Receptionist - Melodee Bowman *Dr. Peters - I.D. Brickman *Dr. McClelland - Joseph Nadell *Dr. Humes - Chris Robinson *Colonel Finck - Peter Maloney *Bethesda Doctor - Chris Renna *Roy Truly - Johnny Brink *Kenny O'Donnell - David Benn *Dr. Rose - Hugh Feagin *Army General - Dalton Dearborn *Admiral Kenney - Merlyn Sexton *Pathologist#1 - Steve F. Price, Jr. *Pathologist#2 - Tom Bullock *Pathologist#3 - Ruary O'Connell *FBI Agent at Autopsy - Christopher Kosiciuk *A Team Shooter - John Reneau *B Team Shooter - Stanley White *Fence Shooter - Richard Rutowski *Prisoner Powell - Bill Bolender *Patrolman Joe Smith - Larry Melton *Carolyn Arnold - Carol Farabee *Bonnie Ray Williams - Willie Minor *Arnold Rowland - Ted Pennebaker *Marion Baker - Bill Pickle *Sandra Styles - Mykel Chaves *Tippet - Price Carson *Tippet Shooter - Gil Glasgow *Officer Poe - Bob Orwig *Jury Foreman - Loys Bergeron *Reporter - Kristina Hare Category:Movies Category:1991 Movies